


Hero

by Huntra_Pred, Shiduwa



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Female Johnny Cage, Female Raiden, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Male-Female Friendship, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiduwa/pseuds/Shiduwa
Summary: Genderbend AU-- The Mortal Kombat Tournament rages on, this time with an actress and Chinese warrior taking the lead as Earthrealm's saviors.
Relationships: Johnny Cage/Raiden
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may become a series if I get invested enough. Though I'm already pretty interested in my little idea.

Joan Cage was once a heroine only on the silver screen. She's always played the damsel in her older movies, but she's taken to a new role of action and defiance. She's a hero now, or so she thought. 

Her manager came to her one day and said their ratings were dropping. She was losing her sex appeal to younger women-- she was fucking twenty-eight. The thought of being only popular because of her sex appeal pissed her off righteously. She started to learn MMA, training like she was going to war. She started to audition for action movies.

As she started ro become more of a heroine instead of a pretty little thing, her ratings went back up. She was once again in the public's favor. The hero of modern movies, that's what they called her. But her face was still pretty, and big producers wanted a pretty face. She excelled because she was both pretty and dangerous.

Not for her acting or her abilities. She was just the pretty, dangerous woman. In every movie. The pretty and dangerous heroine who saved the main hero once then was around to be saved. This wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to be the main hero, the actress that owned the screen and every scene she was in. She wanted to be the actual hero. 

Her ratings dropped once more when she lost roles. She started to refuse to play the damsel and the sidekick. But then she got her big break, finally, after all her hard work. Ninja Mime, the Hero in Black and White. A movie with _her_ in the lead. Finally! 

She had her big break and loved the outcome of the actual movie. Fans noticed her, she was worshipped. A goddess, that's what she was called. Goddess, like she knew what an actual goddess was at the time. She played in a couple more movies as the lead, then she was given a opportunity. One that would change her life-- not that she would know it.

"A tournament?"

"You like to dabble in martial arts, thought this was just up your alley."

The flyer was... strange. It looked forged and just plain not right. Her manager was also acting very strange. He smiled too much, had a twinkle in his eye that didn't match him.

"Mortal Kombat-- what the fuck is 'Mortal Kombat'? Hosted by Shang Tsung? Who the fuck--"

She studied the flyer. She was intrigued, who wouldn't be? This actually sounded fun. It seemed like a role-playing event, "Defend Earthrealm"-- how cheesy was that?

"It takes place on a private island."

Joan looks up and smiles, "I'm in. This sounds actually fun."

Her manage pulls out his phone and text her the details. Where to meet, what dock, what she should bring. The necessities. Her 'role' was unclear, though. Maybe she would be assigned when she got there? She couldn't find herself to really care as she prepared to leave. She tried texting her 'boyfriend' but he didn't reply. Bastard.

 _Whatever, he doesn't matter. I'll win this tournament then he'll be crawling all over me once again._ She throws random things she thinks she'll need into a suitcase and she's off. The dock she was to was... fucking shady, it was shady, okay? She had a hand on her phone the entire time. Her manager wouldn't actually send her to this part of town for the sake of a joke, right? 

Joan felt relief flood over her when two Chinese women arrive at the dock. The moment one of them said 'tournament' she knew she was in the right place. She wanted to go talk to them but one of them wore a weird-ass hat. It looked... sharp? Once they noticed her they begun to speak in rabid Chinese, too fast for Joan to even attempt to translate. She finally decides to go over to them.

"Hi."

They look at her and stare. They stare and Joan feels her eye twitch. Do they understand English? She had her doubts but the one in the red headband finally replies in fluent English.

"Hello? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for a boat to arrive. Heading to a tournament. You?"

Their eyes widen and they share a look. Finally, the one in the hat bows, "Then we will be fighting alongside each other. I am Kung Chin."

The one in the headband bows as well, "And I am Liu Ming."

Joan bows to them as well, "I'm Joan Cage."

Kung Chin looks up, "The actress?"

Joan smiles, "The very same."

They didn't seem to be fans but they did know about her. _Hopefully good things._

A few others arrive. Three other women, two Chinese and the other Black. One man, he was _hot_. Joan flashes one of her award winning smiles his way but he doesn't even bother to look at her. Joan turns away from him when she suddenly notices a giant fucking ship appear in front of them. It looked ancient.

The crew, a bunch of masked men, drop a ramp for them to climb up. Everyone marches up with such seriousness that Joan wonders what this tournament was about. "Defend Earthrealm" comes to her mind and she wonders if there was actually something bad going on. _If there was something big going on the government wouldn't let its citizens deal with it, right?_

But, of course, there was no one there to answer her question. Not yet, at least.

* * *

Shang Tsung drums her fingers on her throne, humming as she does. She was thinking, of course. What to do with her guests that were soon to arrive-- a little torture as a show for the soldier? To get him riled up and to intimidate the others? A feast? To show hospitality for her guests? Though the torture of Jax would piss off Raijin even more, she wasn't in the mood to deal with the goddess just yet.

Perhaps the feast will have to do. Her Outworlder guests will do the job of riling up everyone and intimidating the Earthrealmers. It would be just a fun time for her. Perhaps Goro will crawl up and join them, doing the simple task of being a terrifying sight.

Shang Tsung sits up when Quan Chi-- ugh that bitch-- walks in. The masked creature next to her was Shang Tsung's real interest. Though she was completely loyal to Quan Chi. No matter how many times Shang Tsung tried to recruit her, the wraith stayed with the very one she wished to kill. Not that she knew that she wanted to kill Quan Chi-- that was the fun part. '

"Quan Chi, here to participate in the tournament?"

"I am here to be of service to you, my lady."

Shang Tsung resists the urge to roll her eyes and just smiles, "Oh how kind. And Scorpion, how is my favorite wraith fairing?"

The creature in question says nothing, as usual. She wasn't the talkative type. Neither was Goro. 

"She's brooding, as those like her do."

Of course Quan Chi couldn't wait to get a word in. She so loved the sound of her own voice. Shang Tsung eyes one of her monks that walk in, the man kept his head low out of respect and didn't attempt eye contact.

"What news do you bring?"

"The Outworlders have arrived, my lady."

"Good, give them a feast. I will join shortly."

He was gone after a bow. So well trained, it would be a same if he would to perish. Shang Tsung stands and heads over to a table. There sat an magic mirror that allowed her to interact with her island. She used it to watch her guest walk through the portal and make themselves comfortable. The Prince was there with his loyal guard, already heading into the palace with such purpose in their stride.

Shang Tsung would greet them personally. It was only polite to greet her empress' son while he was her guest. The Prince entered the room with a flourish, marching over to Shang Tsung. The sorceress bows and smiles as sweetly as she can.

"Good evening, my prince. How are you this lovely day?"

The Prince places a hand on his hip and glares, "I'm fine. Mother told me you wanted me here this tournament. I demand to know why."

Shang Tsung straightens her back and keeps up her smile, "This is the last tournament for Outworld to win. Once won-"

"Raijin won't be able to protect Earthrealm anymore. This I know. But why do you want me here?"

"I wanted my prince to witness our victory firsthand and have a hand in it. It will do your mother proud to have her son and heir win the tournament, would it not?"

The Prince huffs but has nothing to say for once. Shang Tsung takes this as acceptance for her reasoning to have his majesty out of Outworld's palace and among the people. Though she knew that the Prince would not hesitate to get his hands dirty, much like his father before him, he still had a taste for finer things. 

The Prince was shown his room and Shang Tsung was given room to breathe. She would need to be quick with her work so the Prince may not get wind of her plans.

* * *

Liu Ming eyes Shang Tsung's island with caution, there was no telling what the sorceress was planning. The Outworlders and those of other realms were most likely already here and made themselves familiar with the grounds. Kung Chin hums a tune as they get off the ramp, she was too calm. Or perhaps her sister was simply freaking out on the inside and was hiding her worry. 

"Worried, sister?"

"Is it obvious?"

"No, but I know you."

Kung Chin rolls her eyes before nudging Liu Ming, "That actress, why do you think she's here? This isn't her kind of scene."

Yes, the actress being here was concerning. How did word get out about the tournament? It wasn't like Shang Tsung was openly advertising the potential end of Earthrealm. No, someone would have had to tell Joan about this for her to know.

"I don't know how she found out, but I hope she knows what she's getting into."

They couldn't afford a unwilling warrior, one not wanting to defend Earthrealm. They would have to have a word with Ms Cage.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiton glares at Shang Tsung at the banquet. What was she planning? He hated not knowing nor who he could trust. Besides Emerald, but even then his friend and bodyguard was standing on thin ice.

"Shang Tsung, she's acting suspicious. Wouldn't you agree?"

Emerald bows his head once. He's been quiet since they've arrived, obviously wanting their relationship to appear professional. Kiton didn't care what the others thought, their opinions didn't matter. What matters is that they win the tournament and get off this gods forsaken island as soon as possible.

Kiton huffs as the Earthrealmers finally arrive. The show will start soon, he knows it will.

* * *

Joan stares at the very-- _very--_ strange men and women that stood in the large, open hall. at this moment, she knew, this tournament wasn't a joke or game. These _things_ weren't human nor appeared it, and she felt her eye twitch as two large bull creatures butted heads.

She nearly jumps out of her skin when Liu Ming places a hand on her shoulder, "Follow me. Try not to make eye contact."

_Don't need to tell me twice,_ Joan follows the woman closely. Keeping her eyes focused on the small of the other woman's back as they walked. Finally, they reach a secluded corner and Joan is allowed to breathe. Liu Ming crosses her arms as she looks over the crowd that was mixed with bizarre and seemingly normal faces.

"What are you doing here?"

"What?"

Liu Ming waves her hand towards the crowd, "This isn't a movie production, Cage. Why are you here?"

Joan groans, "I don't know! My manager had me come here for publicity."

"Publicity? This is a sacred tournament that has been fought for ages by generations of warriors."

Joan looks out at the crowd. A red-skinned woman body slams a man twice her size into a table. Joan winces at the sight and looks back to Liu Ming, "I seriously don't belong here."

Liu Ming nods in agreement, "But you can't leave until the tournament is over. By our host's rules, none shall leave until the tournament is at a end."

"Why is there a tournament? What is everyone fighting about?"

"You found out about the tournament, but not why we're fighting?"

Joan shakes her head and Liu Ming sighs.

"We're fighting for the sake of Earthrealm. Our world is in danger of being absorbed by Outworld, a place of cruelty. This is our last chance to win. If we lose, we will lose everything that we old dear to Shao Kahnum, Empress of Outworld."

Joan nods in understanding, "Who gets to say what happens to our world?"

"The Elder Gods created the tournament to prevent Shao Kahnum from taking everything over. Our world is protected by a goddess, Raijin."

Joan takes a moment to think, gods? Actual gods? Joan wasn't religious nor spiritual, but with what she's seen today is making her think that maybe there is a higher power.

"Raijin?"

Liu Ming nods, "She's Earthrealm's protector. Shao Kahnum won't fight her head on or attempt to go against the Elder Gods."

"What's stopping her?"

Liu Ming doesn't answer. If Shao Kahnum is so powerful, what would a lone god mean to her? 

* * *

Kiton watches the crowd with little interest. They sure were putting on a show for the Earthrealmers. It was a pathetic sight, fighting one another with no goal in the end. Wait until the tournament begins and all their energy will be gone.

Shang Tsung appears and Kiton turns his attention onto her.

"My honored guests, welcome to the Mortal Kombat Tournament."

Kiton has heard this speech before and zones out. He looks over each face of the crowd, trying to find someone interesting. And there, in the corner, he finds two Earthrealmers. The women were looking over the crowd like he was but for different reasons. They were sizing up the competition.

One woman was dressed too... nice for the tournament. It looked like she wasn't prepared to fight at all, she was wearing heels for crying out loud! 

Kiton watches the woman as she listens to Shang Tsung's speech about the tournament and their rules. Kiton only zones back in when Shang Tsung announces him.

"Prince Kiton will be participating in this years tournament."

Kiton feels his eye twitch but keeps his cool. He couldn't afford to show weakness in front of these heathens.

* * *

First, it was getting past the guards. That was easy. Then, they had to maneuver between kombatants and make their way to the back of the crowd. Out of sight from Shang Tsung, hopefully. And Bi-Han. She couldn't afford to have her older sister catch sight of her. Kaja suggested they see the last tournament first hand, no harm in watching, right?

The two young girls just wanted some action, they wanted to see the historical sight in personal rather than hear about it and see the aftermath. 

"Do you see Sektor anywhere? I don't want her seeing me."

"And I want her to see me?"

Kaja snickers as she looks between two Shokan males at Shang Tsung, "I think she's about to split up the kombatants."

"I wonder who Bi-Han will fight."

Her sister was one of the best warriors of the Lin Kuei. The all female clan was infamous for their assassins, Bi-Han being one of the best out there. Kuai felt as though she had nothing to worry about, her sister. That this tournament will be over with shortly and then the woman would come home victorious. 

Then Kuai spotted the woman in yellow. That tall, masked woman with white eyes. She clearly wasn't human, and she was watching Bi-Han like a hungry wolf. It unnnerved Kuai, it made her want to warn her sister. But that would give away their position. They couldn't let Sektor know that they were here.

_She would skin us both alive of she knew we were here._ Kuai shakes her head and thinks of a way to distract the masked woman from her sister. Maybe even talk with her, if that was possible. But Kuai's heart would soon learn that talking won't do much.

* * *

Joan stares at the blond man standing near the front of the crowd, he was rather close to their host. The military fatigues he wore were worn with dried blood, like he forgot to clean up before coming here. Still, Joan wanted to talk with him. _We humans need to stick together, don't we?_

She told Liu Ming of her plans and walked off as Kung Chin returned from wherever she disappeared to. The closer Joan got to the man, the more the uncharacteristic nervousness took over. She wasn't the nervous type, she could look a producer in the eye and keep a level head. But this guy? This soldier? He was intimidating. And hot. Don't forget hot.

"Hey."

The man turns his head with a snap, piercing blue eyes staring into Joan's like they were searching for her soul. Fuck.

"What?"

"J-Just wanted to see how you were doing! This tournament... we need to stick together, ya know?"

The man considers her words, still glaring. He then shrugs and looks back to Shang Tsung, eyes narrowing even more and a bloodlust entering them. 

"You have a problem with her?"

"What's it matter to you?"

Joan frowns, she's never had a guy talk so rudely to her since before her first Ninja Mime movie, "I'm just trying to be friendly! Don't need to try to cut my head off!"

The man grunts in response before muttering, "That wicked witch has my partner."

"Partner? Wait, like as a prisoner?"

The man nods, "Exactly."

He didn't say anything else, but Joan was glad for the information that she managed to get out of him. She decides to invite him to the back where Liu Ming and Kung Chin were. He declines and stays put. Whatever, sexy stranger. Joan would wear him down eventually. First off, though, she needed to figure out how to get off this island alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiton is a nice name, don't care if it's weird. Also, I was thinking Leen for Mileena, thought it fit :)


	3. Chapter 3

Joan stares at the soldier once more. He was, in simple words, pissed. Shabg Tsung had a woman dragged out in front of the throne, beaten and injured, and then the man lost any and all control. His partner, perhaps? Apparently, there was also some magic force keeping him from going to this woman.

Shang Tsung enjoyed the scene far too much as the soldier tried his damnedest to get to the woman and stop her pain. The woman, despite her injuries, was oddly calm and was trying to calm him. _Soldier Boy, let's call him Soldier Boy._

Liu Ming and Kung Chin made their way to the front of the crowd to Soldier Boy. Joan followed closely to avoid being without human company and out of worry for this stranger. Something twisted inside her as this woman laid on the floor, a pained smile on her lips and a sad look in her eye. Shang Tsung clicks her tongue when Soldier Boy's antics finally began to bore her.

"Enough. Goro, end this wench's misery."

The room began to chant. The strange men and women joining together to say the name, "Goro". Joan knew nothing good was about to come out of this. 

"What's a Goro?"

Kung Chin spares her a glance, "Shang Tsung's champion. A Shokan warrior and princess."

"Princess?"

The term princess did not match the horrible creature that marched out of the darkness. Tall, around eight foot, sickly yellow skin that reminded Joan of lizard skin. She was mostly bald with a ponytail, red eyes with a ugly, nasty smile. The cloak she wore covered her body but did not hide her two-toed feet. Joan stares in horror as she rips the cloak off to reveal four fucking arms. Each hand had three fingers that clenched together as this 'Goro' flexes. 

Goro's cloak drops and now she only wore a loin cloth, a leather one with what looked like human the faces of human skulls on the waistband. The crowd was insanely loud and cheering for this horrible looking creature. The human woman stares in horror at Goro, eyes flickering to Shang Tsung who was now grinning.

"Ah, Goro, my beloved Champion."

Soldier Boy beats on the barrier once more, "Jax! You have to get out of there!"

Joan can't find any words to say to this poor man or the woman, Jax. Jax seems to be willing to take on Goro in a fight despite being injured. She stood, took a deep breath of pain, this took a defensive position. This causes Goro to laugh a horrible laugh before she cracks all four of her knuckles.

"Puny mortal, bow."

She lunges and slams a fist onto Jax's shoulder, forcing the woman back onto the floor. Liu Ming calls out to Shang Tsung in a rage, "This isn't right!"

Shang Tsung seems to know this and does nothing as Goro beats down on Jax. Nothing they could do to stop it, either. No amount of beating on the barrier would save Jax. Goro finally grew bored and decided that the damage she had done wasn't enough. She plucks Jax off the floor and uses her arms to hold Jax by all her limbs. Then she started to pull and-- Joan had to look away. She never seen just brutality before and it was sickening.

Jax cries out in pain along with Soldier Boy. Shang Tsung just laughs with some of the crowd. Finally, Jax is dropped to the floor, armless and bloody. Goro was given the command to finish her. _Fuck they're going to kill her!_

Something snapped in Joan in that moment. She threw her fast against the barrier and it crackled much like frying meat. Shang Tsung and Goro lose interest quickly in Jax and turn to stare. Joan would stare herself if she could. What the hell did she just do!? Shang Tsung points at her, no smile on her face has she gives out the orders to the guards to grab Joan. Soldier Boy was the first react to the order and jabbed a guard in a throat with a quick punch.

Liu Ming and Kung Chin also defend Joan and attack the guards. The strange men and women were still howling in pleasure, enjoying every second of the fighting. The guards were closing in and Joan fought hard, but then-- **_BOOM_**.

It was like thunder was in the building. Everything and everyone froze in horror. The guards that still stood jump away and Joan couldn't help but stare. There, right in the middle of them, was a tall woman that almost matched Goro's height. She was tan and wore blue and white robes. The rice hat on her head hid her eyes from those around her. But you could see her eyes, you could see the fucking glow coming from them.

Joan was in awe but Liu Ming and Kung Chin were quick to bow like this woman was royalty. Well, she looked like it. She was beautiful and almost otherworldly. The woman looked around the room, her eyes landing on Jax and she then clicked her tongue in annoyance. With her long legs she walked over to the dying woman and bowed to the floor. She place placed a large hand on each stump of what was left of Jax's arms and a crackling heat sounded. The stumps were cauterized within seconds and Jax was slumped over in pain but also relief.

The woman stood once more and Joan knew then who this was.

"Is _this_ what you call kombat, Shang Tsung?"

Her voice was powerful and commanding, it would bring an army to its knees. Shang Tsung was blank. She appeared bored, annoyed, and afraid.

"No, my lady. This woman is not apart of the tournament."

"So you throw her to your Champion?"

With a snap of her fingers the barrier comes down. Soldier Boy bolts to Jax and slides next to her, checking her over. The mysterious woman keeps still and stares at Shang Tsung, "Open a portal to the main land and deliver this woman to a medical center."

Shang Tsung obeys quickly and opens a green and yellow ring of magic. The mysterious woman waves for guards to take Jax through it, Soldier Boy almost even left with them. But he didn't. He chose to stand and stare at the tall woman, almost like he was trying to assess her, figure out if she was dangerous or not.

The woman stares at him for a moment before looking back to Shang Tsung, "It appears that I will have to supervise this tournament."

Shang Tsung glares but otherwise keeps a blank face. Joan couldn't tear her gaze away from the woman, how else was she supposed to react when coming face-to-face with an goddess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I depict Raiden as Japanese/Native American, her hair is snow white and long but she keeps it tucked under her hood.
> 
> Sonya's name is Ruslan- lion man in Russian. I thought to fit them :)  
> Though my original plan was to call Sonya Sony but then I was like "No Shiduwa, you can do better"


	4. Chapter 4

Ruslan felt his heart skip several beats seeing Jax down the way she was. She was hurt badly and needed help. But he needed to get Kano or else all of this would be for nothing. Jax would've gone through all of this pain for nothing! He felt the three women around him give their sympathies, giving him sad looks.

The woman American woman (why was she so familiar?) was staring at the giantess that saved Jax's life in awe. Ruslan would be, too, if he didn't have more pressing matters to attend to. Shang Tsung regains her composure and smiles, "Let the tournament begin!"

Portals open up and swallow them, the crowd cheering was still ringing in his ears as he landed in the middle of the forest in a swamp area. It was quiet when he finally managed to stand, stunned and confused. Whatever Shang Tsung wanted wasn't clear. Perhaps make his way back to the palace? Ruslan was about to move when he heard something scraping against wood.

Something was watching him.

Ruslan turns his head in time to see a giant lizard creature lung out of thin air. He dodges and slams an elbow in the creature's back, forcing it into the swamp. He growls when it hisses. The creature stands and let's out some kind of roar before it charges again, claws out. Ruslan does his best to dodge and deliver his own blows. One punch gets the creature in the chest, the other lands on the deformed face of the beast.

Ruslan let's out a grunt went his legs are swiped out from under him, causing him to land on the mucky ground. He's kicked while he's done, angering him. Ruslan gets back onto his feet quickly and tackles the creature, the two wrestling on the ground. The creature had superior strength and throws off Ruslan, rolling to the side so it was on all fours.

Ruslan gets back to his feet once more, eyes narrowed and fists ready. And lunges again and this time he has the upper hand.

* * *

Joan slowly made her way down the abandoned hall, feeling chills go up her spine. This place was't right, too dark and too old, an unnatural light flooded the halls as well. There was something else, someone else, in here, too. She could... feel it. 

She was still stunned over many things. The crowd and their inhuman nature, Shang Tsung, Goro, Jax... that woman in the a strange robes. What stood out most of all was the barrier and how she managed to crack it. How did she manage to do that? _Something about this island, maybe?_

But going off how Shang Tsung reacted, no one should've been able to damage the barrier. Besides that woman who walked right through it like it was nothing. That woman, that goddess. What Liu Ming say her name was? Raijin? The name sounded familiar but Joan wasn't sure where she heard it from. 

One of the women from the docks appears. She wore blue and covered her face. Joan almost felt glad to see another person but then she remembered this was a tournament and not everyone wants to be friends. Joan ducks into a room to avoid the woman spotting her, feeling her heart begin to race. She wonders what will happen once she is found. Nothing friendly, that's for sure.

The woman stalks the halls, searching. _I have to get out of here, but that isn't going to happen without a fight._

Joan done her best to sneak, but she wasn't trained to be quiet. She was spotted and as soon as those icy eyes landed on her it was on. What surprised Joan was the ice that begun to form over her hands. Joan knew being touched would be devastating so she avoided all possible contact, only delivering blows when necessary.

The Ice Lady delivered a few good hits, some giving almost instant frostbite. Joan fought through the numbness and pain the best she could. But, as mentioned before, the hits were devastating. She grew desperate. Joan was downed quickly and right when she thought she was going to die, right when that woman had a blade of ice ready to strike down, she felt something.

A surge of power, you could call it. She opened her eyes and kicked hard on the Ice Lady's gut and sent her flying. She slammed against the wall and didn't move. Joan knew this was the same power that had damaged the barrier. She wasn't sure what it was, but it saved her life.

* * *

Dodging the Prince's blows were harder than it looked. He was quick, agile, and his fans were sharp and always being aimed to maim. Liu Ming breathed between dodges, looking for an opening. She was fighting a man in green with a shape-shifting energy weapon, but then the Prince showed up. 

The Prince took over the fighting within a blink of the eye. Liu Ming had good marks on her forearms, cuts that went deep enough to scar. She managed to punch and kick the Prince down, but he didn't stay down.

"This is what Earthrealm has to offer? No wonder you've lost so many tournaments!"

Liu Ming ignores the mock and fights on. She kicks again, low on the Outworlder Prince's leg. This makes him lose balance only for a moment, but long enough for Liu Ming to get her piece in.

"We lost tournaments because of the cheating Shang Tsung!"

She punches, "Not because we lack will-"

"Not because we lack the strength!" Liu Ming delivers a overpowering blow of fire and what could be mistaken as rage. But it wasn't nothing but the desire to bring Raijin honor and to save Earthrealm.

The Prince is downed once more, staying there. He looks up and their eyes meet properly for the first time. There is silence, the Prince's bodyguard awaiting for a command to act. But it never came.

"Tell me, your majesty. How do you think your mother has gained so much territory? Through lawful kombat?"

The Prince glares, "My mother earned her empire."

"Did she?"

The Prince is silent, thinking. Liu Ming offers a hand to him, "Shao Kahnum is deceiving, maybe even to you. There is much you may not know that she has done. Maybe it's time you've questioned her."

The Prince stares before accepting Liu Ming's hand. When he is standing, there is another moment of silence and confusion. 

"You are... stronger than what I expected."

"And you are as strong as I've heard."

The bodyguard approaches and bows to the Prince, "We must leave for the palace. Shang Tsung wishes to see to your wounds."

"Very well, then. Until we meet again, Champion of Earthrealm."

"Until next time, Prince of Outworld."

They go their separate ways, Liu Ming heading to find any of the other Earthrealm kombatants. But Prince Kiton? He had no idea what he was about to walk into.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to keep some of their original names because I couldn't think up good ones. The more obvious gendered names were changed but kept as similar to the original as close as possible. 
> 
> Some names, are of course, completely made up and are in the story because I like how they sound ;)


End file.
